Long Gone - Ghirazant
by ObviouslyElementary
Summary: This is one of my tumblr short stories about Ghirazant. It all started because of Ghirazant week and now I have a collection of those. I'm posting all of them now. Cool hun? This one has a bit of an abusive relationship and it's not that nice about DemiseXGhirahim interaction so if you like them, don't take it personally. Enjoy!


_Ghirahim looked up with a quiet groan when the door opened, light entering the room right to his face. The chains that held his wrists to the wall seemed to tighten up when he moved forward, a violent move for his current situation. He heard a chuckle as the shadow approached him, pushing him back against the wall with a firm hand. His body relaxed slightly, the hand moving up, brushing over his cold chest, while his eyelids closed and his head fell forward._

 _"Free me" he whispered, voice hoarse. He felt dirty, his hair was messy and his whole body hurt entirely. The hand cupped his small face and made the demon sword lift his head, but his eyes stayed closed._

 _"Shush now, my demon" the shadow said, voice deep, scratchy. Ghirahim held back a whimper as those long fingers wrapped around his neck and he knew he would be crying if he could do so. The diamond on his chest seemed to tighten as the chains around his wrists disappeared, the pain on his body getting even more unbearable. He felt like yelling, but he kept his mouth tightly closed._

 _And when his eyes finally opened, seconds before everything became black, he saw those deep orange eyes, and that hideous smirk. It all went black then, and all he could feel was pain, nothing else._

"Ghirahim! Ghirahim!" he heard, making his head almost explode. His body was being shaken by something and he really hoped it was important because he felt like he could kill anyone in front of himself.

His eyes opened only to see those huge orange eyes looking at him with worry. And he felt so confused, and so sore. It hurt everywhere.

"What's wrong Zant?" Ghirahim mumbled, rubbing his eyes and waving the hair off his face to look at the twili. Zant's looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to the demon sword, one hand gently pressing against Ghirahim's flat chest since he was in his human form.

"You were groaning on your sleep. I thought you were having a bad dream but you didn't wake up" he muttered, staring at his own hand and gently brushing his fingers up his chest to his neck, before lightly cupping Ghirahim's cheek and looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Is there anything I can do to stop your nightmares, [my sweet one]?"

Ghirahim looked at those orange orbs and suddenly he felt sick. Something tightened on his chest and he felt trapped again, while looking at that weird being in front of him, that watched him with so much care. The demon swallowed thickly and felt his body shivering slightly when Zant lowed his face even closer to his, his long fingers curling around Ghirahim's neck and gently massaging the back of his head.

 _"Ghirahim"_

"Ghirahim?"

 _"You're mine"_

"[Sweet one]?"

 _"To use and kill who I please"_

"Ghirahim? Are you listening to me?"

 _"You are my servant, my sword"_

"Ghirahim!"

 _"And I am your_ _ **only master**_ _"_

That orange light burned with worry like the rising sun, soft sparkles showing him hope like the stars that slowly disappeared from the night sky.

 _That orange light burned with rage like the setting sun, dark blurs showing him the horror of what would happen, like darkness of the night covering the whole land._

Gentle fingers caressed his skin to calm him down, making sure to be firm only so he could see he was not alone, that he had someone to lean against when he was weak.

 _Harsh fingers held his head in place, making sure to show him how powerless he was, how he had to act, showing him who said the rules and who had to follow, showing him where he stood._

"Ghirahim?" Zant whispered again, sadly, his own eyes a bit teary with frustration. The demon sword raised his own hand and wrapped his arm around the twili's waist, pulling him closer and hiding away his face against his neck, a shaky breath getting out of Ghirahim's mouth.

"Sorry. I dreamed with my first master" he whispered, and he felt Zant nodding slowly while hugging Ghirahim back.

"Everything is better now. He's not around anymore" the twili whispered, and Ghirahim closed his eyes, a weak and fake smile on his face.

"Yes... He's long gone now indeed..."


End file.
